Pure
by Neon Candles
Summary: Chris Argent decides that Allison won't be living in Beacon Hills anymore. After his wife and sister die, both because of werewolves, he's decided enough is enough. Allison is forced to move to Chance Harbor, to live with her grandmother, Jane and her new cousin, Cassie. How will she react when she finds out a huge secret about herself and her mother? Currently Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Home

"Dad this isn't fair!" Allison yelled.

He reached out and touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm sorry Allison, it's for the best." he said.

"How?" she shrugged his hand off her and started pacing back and worth. "My life is in Beacon Hills. You can't just ship me off to another state and expect me to take it lightly!"

Her father looked down for a moment trying to find the right words. "It just isn't safe here. So many people have been hurt, and even killed, by the werewolves. It could be you next."

Allison shook her head angrily. "Scott would never hurt me!"

"I'm not talking about Scott. Have you forgotten who killed Kate?" he asked harshly.

Allison's eyes watered at the memory of seeing her aunt killed right before her own eyes. "No, I haven't." she said quietly.

Chris scratched his head. "You know I love you so much Allison, I'm just trying to protect you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

She pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"This isn't permanent." he reminded. "You'll be back before you know it, I promise. And on the bright side, at least you get to spend time with Grandma Jane." he said. "The last time you saw her was so long ago."

Allison smiled remembering all the fun summers she had spent with her. Her parents used to let her visit her grandmother for a couple of weeks each year in July. But the last time her parents let her go she was eight. She couldn't even talk to her grandmother on the phone. It was mostly her mother who didn't want her to have any contact with her, but Allison never knew why. She had always assumed that they had a really bad fight but she never knew for sure. She tried to ask her mother sometimes but Victoria just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal and told Allison to forget about Jane.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Scott." Chris said walking over to the door.

Allison followed after him. "You are letting me say goodbye to Scott?" she asked.

Chris opened the door to reveal a very sad Scott. "Hello, Mr. Argent." he said looking at the ground.

"Come in." Chris motioned inside.

Scott walked in and over to Allison and gave a bleak smile.

"I'll let you two talk alone. I'm sorry but you're going to have to make it quick, we have to get going soon." Chris said closing the door and then exiting the room.

Scott pulled Allison into his arms and traced his fingers along her back. "Everything's going to be ok. You won't be gone forever."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, but I'm going to miss you so much." she said quietly trying to hold back more tears.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Allison pulled herself out of Scott's embrace and kissed him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm going to miss that too."

She laughed.

"It's not like we won't be able to talk to each other, we can skype, text, email, talk on the phone." Scott said.

"Everyday."

"Pinky promise?" Scott asked holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." she agreed, wrapping her pinky around his and grinning.

Scott smiled back and kissed her again.

Chris walked in and ignored the two of them kissing. "We need to get going to the airport." he said to Allison.

Allison turned to her father and nodded and then looked back at Scott. "We can get through this."

* * *

Allison stood at the pickup of the airport with both suitcases in hand. She checked the time on her phone and it was 5:16. She had been waiting for almost 20 minutes. Just as she was about to walk back inside the airport to escape the stormy weather she saw a strawberry blonde curly haired woman out of the corner of her eye.

"Allison?" the woman called.

Allison turned and smiled. "Grandma Jane!" She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's been so long." Jane's eyes started to water. The last time she had seen her granddaughter was when she was only eight. She felt like she had missed so much of Allison's childhood. She was practically an adult now. "You're so grown up! So beautiful, and tall!" she admired.

Allison laughed. "Thank you."

"How long has it been? 8 years?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded. "I believe so." Just then Allison noticed a petite blonde girl a few feet away, smiling at the two of them reuniting.

"Oh, I'm being so rude!" Jane exclaimed. She grabbed Allison's wrist and dragged her over to the mysterious light haired girl. "This is Cassie, she's your cousin."

Allison was confused for a second. "I didn't know I had a cousin." she said.

Cassie smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you existed either until two days ago."

Allison laughed.

Jane reached down and grabbed a suitcase from Allison's hand. "Come on girls, we better get going. The storm looks like it's getting worse."

* * *

"I'm sorry we were late picking you up. We were stuck in traffic." Jane said.

Allison shook her head. "Oh, no it's totally fine."

The rain started pouring even harder and thunder crackled above them. Most of the ride home Jane asked Allison a bunch of questions. Was she playing any sports? Did she have a boyfriend? Does she still enjoy drawing? She wanted to be caught up on all-things-Allison.

Allison didn't particularly enjoy all the constant questions and chit-chat. She just wanted it to be quiet, but she didn't want to be rude to Jane. Answering all these questions about Beacon Hills and Scott just made her miss it even more than she already did.

Cassie stared out the car window and wondered about Allison. Is she a witch? If she is, does she know it yet? Cassie wanted to ask her somehow but if she wasn't Allison would probably be really creeped out and would try to avoid her at all costs. Which would most likely be a problem since they are going to be living in the same house for who knows how long.

"We're almost home." Jane said to Allison.

A few minutes later they pulled up to their house. Cassie helped Allison get her suitcases out of the trunk and they started walking towards the front door when Cassie noticed Jake in his front yard picking up tree branches.

Allison noticed her looking at him. "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Jake. He's my friend, and also my neighbor. Obviously." she laughed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the tall brunette asked looking down at her cousin.

Cassie's face turned red. "No.."

Allison awkwardly laughed. "Do you want him to be?"

She was silent for a moment. "He's just a friend."

"Uh huh.." Allison said playfully.

Jake noticed the two of them staring at him. He dropped the branches on the ground and he walked over to them. "Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically while giving a charming smile. He then looked at Allison and turned to Cassie. "Who's this?"

"This is my new-found cousin, Allison." she answered.

Jake gave a friendly smile and extended his hand to her. "Very nice to meet you, Allison. I'm Jake."

She reached out her hand and shook his. "Nice to meet you too."

"So are you moving in?" he asked looking at the two of them carrying suitcases.

Allison nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"It's complicated." she answered.

Jake nodded his head as if he understood what that was supposed to mean but he really didn't. "Well I should really pick up the rest of those branches before it gets too dark." he said looking back at his yard. "You missed it, about half an hour ago a huge bolt of lightning struck right there." he said pointing to a spot only a few feet away from the three of them.

"Wow." Cassie said looking up at the sky. "We should probably get back inside then. I don't exactly want to be barbecued."

"Neither do I." Allison laughed.

"I'll see you two later." Jake said. He smiled at Allison and then walked back to his yard.

* * *

"This will be your new room." Jane said opening the door and walking inside. "It used to be your mother's room, a long time ago. Although as you can see, it's been turned into a guest room." she said, setting one of Allison's suitcases on the bed.

Allison walked in and looked around and then set her other suitcase on the bed. "Thank you."

"Of course." she said. "Also, the bathroom is right around the corner if you need it."

Just then Cassie knocked on the door frame and both of them looked at her. "So, Allison, do you want me to show you around town a little?" she asked. "It's only 6:30."

"I don't think tonight, Cassie. Sorry, I'm a little jet-lagged. Maybe tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." Cassie said.

Allison walked over to her new bed and sat down. "I think I'm just going to unpack a little and then get some sleep. I'm not feeling to well."

"Do you need anything?" Jane asked.

"No, thank you though."

"You tell me if you do ok? Don't be shy." her grandmother said.

Allison nodded.

"Goodnight." Jane said walking out the room.

"Night."

* * *

Cassie grabbed her bag and walked over to the front door. "I'm going to the boathouse." she yelled to Jane that was in the kitchen making tea. "I won't be back too late."

"Wait, Cassie." Jane called after her.

Cassie turned around and walked over to her.

"I wanted to thank you for being so kind to Allison." she said.

"Of course I'd be nice to her, what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I just mean thank you for being so accepting. I realize it wasn't very fair, you didn't even know she existed two days ago, and now she's living in the same house as you." Jane explained.

"It's no problem, I'm happy she's here." Cassie said genuinely. "But, how come my mother never talked about her sister? Or why didn't you ever talk about your other daughter?" she asked.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time." she said.

Cassie nodded. "Um, ok. I'll see you later." she pulled her hood over her head and walked out the door into the pouring rain.

* * *

"Is she a witch?" Melissa asked leaning forward to Cassie with her fingers laced and her chin resting on them.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean she could be, but there's still a chance she isn't. Only one of her parents was a witch."

Faye slid in the booth next to Melissa and then took a sip of her milkshake. "What are you three gossiping about?" she asked looking at Melissa and then to Cassie and Diana.

"We're not gossiping." Cassie said.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Mhm."

"Cassie's cousin just moved in with her." Diana said.

"And that's important because..."

"_Because_ she might be witch, which means another member of our circle." Cassie said.

"Might?" Faye grinned at Cassie. "I think we all know who's best at finding out if someones a witch." she said referencing to when she set Cassie's car on fire to see if she could put it out with magic.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl. "Faye I swear to god, if you try to set Allison on fire I'm gonna-"

Faye and Melissa bursted out laughing.

Cassie glared at Melissa.

"Sorry.." Melissa said still trying not to laugh.

* * *

Allison was lying in bed wide awake. She told Jane and Cassie that she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep but she really just wanted to be alone. She had only been gone from home for about four hours and she already missed it terribly. She felt so alone. Of course she had her grandmother and her new cousin who she was already fond of, but this was a different type of alone. The type where no matter how many people are around you, you _still_ feel alone. It was the worst feeling in Allison's opinion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it, let me know what you think. :) Hopefully chapter 2 will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Understanding

"Just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean that it's not true."  
-Katherine Howe, _The Physick Book of Deliverance Dane_

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Cassie said, sitting on the side of Allison's bed shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" she took a few moments to realize where she was. She turned over and looked at the clock. "Cassie, it's 8:00 am."

"I know." she said.

Allison sat up in her bed. "Why are you waking me up this early?"

Cassie smirked. "I'm doing you a favor, we have school tomorrow. If you sleep late then it will just be harder for you to wake up tomorrow."

Allison leaned back and pulled the covers over her head. "School? Jane registered me already?" she complained.

Cassie nodded. "She went over to the school a couple of days ago." She got off of Allison's bed and walked over to the door and then turned back around and looked at Allison. "Get ready, then I can take you on that tour. And I'll take us somewhere that we can get breakfast."

Allison reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed her suitcase and swung it up on her bed. She dug through it to find something to wear. She decided on a purple tank top, a leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she was done she stared at herself in the mirror and frowned, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She changed into her clean clothes and then went back to her room and pulled on a pair of black combat boots.

She pulled out her makeup bag and put on a thin layer of foundation and a few flicks of mascara to make herself feel somewhat presentable. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to find Cassie sitting on the couch, watching tv.

Cassie turned around hearing Allison's footsteps. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." Allison looked around. "Where's Jane?" she asked.

"She's at the hospital." Cassie said as she turned off the tv and walked over to her.

Allison's eyes widened. "What? What happened?"

"Oh, no, nothing happened! She's a nurse! I thought you knew that." Cassie said with a laugh. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Allison relaxed. "Oh."

Cassie swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack next to the front door. They left and got into Cassie's car.

Allison buckled herself in. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Cassie started the engine. "Well, first we are going to the Boathouse to get some breakfast, then I'm going to show you around town a little."

"What's the boathouse?" she asked.

"It's a nice little restaurant. My friend's father owns it. My friends and I hang out their all the time."

"Sounds nice."

* * *

"This place is so cute." Allison said as they entered the Boathouse.

Cassie waved to Adam who was wiping down the bar and then they walked over to a booth and sat down.

"Was that another 'friend'?" Allison winked.

Cassie gave her cousin 'the look' and then Allison noticed he was walking over to them.

"Hey, Cassie."

"Hi, Adam. This is my frien- I mean cousin, Allison." she said.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled. "So can I get you ladies a drink?" he asked while handing them each a menu.

"Sure, I'll take a coffee. Two creamers and a sugar." Cassie said, already knowing everything on the menu.

Allison scanned the menu quickly looking for the drink section. "I'll have a glass of orange juice, please."

Adam nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back with them."

"Ok, he is _not _just a friend! I saw the way he looked at you." Allison said as soon as he walked away.

Cassie couldn't help but smile. "I know, I really like him, and he likes me, but it's complicated."

"How come?"

"He's my best friend's ex."

"Yikes." Allison said.

"Yep." Cassie picked up the menu even though she already knew what she wanted, just so she wouldn't have to keep talking about it.

Allison picked up the menu and looked at the breakfast section.

A few seconds later Adam walked over to them and handed them their drinks.

"Thanks." they both said.

Adam pulled out his pen and pad. "Have you decided what you would like to order?"

"I'll take the usual." Cassie said.

"Two eggs, sunny side up with bacon and a biscuit?" Adam smirked.

Cassie nodded.

Then Adam turned to Allison. "And for you?"

She took one last look at the menu. "I'll have two chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and a biscuit."

"Alrighty." he finished writing down their orders and picked up the menus. "Your orders will be ready in a few minutes." he said and then walked back to the kitchen.

Allison stirred her orange juice out of boredom. "Sorry I didn't mean to get all up in your business."

Cassie looked up. "No, it's fine. I'm not angry, I'm just thinking." She took a sip of her coffee. "I'm just thinking about Adam and me."

"Do you want to know my opinion?" Allison asked.

She nodded. "I've only known you for like a day, but why not?" she laughed.

Allison leaned forward. "_I think_, that if you really like him and if he really likes you, you should be together. Simple as that. I know that it's awkward since he used to date your friend, but if she's really your friend, she'll understand. True love always finds a way."

Cassie laughed and Allison gave a confused look.

"True love always finds a way? Sounds like something straight out of a really bad romance novel." Cassie said.

Allison rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

It really wasn't the cheesiest thing Cassie had every heard. I mean after all, Cassie and Adam were _'written in the stars' _and _'destined to be together'._

"Basically what I'm trying to say is, I've only known him for like five minutes, and I can already tell he totally likes you. I mean just the way he looks at you!" she gushed. "He even memorized your _breakfast order!_ If that isn't true love, I don't know what is." Allison grinned.

Cassie laughed. "Oh yeah, it's _true love!" _she said sarcastically.

* * *

"Are you guys done?" Adam asked, looking at their nearly empty plates.

"Yeah I'm stuffed." Cassie pushed her plate towards him.

"It was delicious." Allison handed her plate to him.

Adam grabbed their plates and started to walk away.

"Wait, you forgot the bill." Cassie called after him.

He turned around. "It's on the house." he gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Cassie smiled back.

He nodded and continued carrying the dirty plates back to the kitchen.

"That was nice of him." Allison said as the two of them slid out of the booth.

They walked out of the Boathouse and got in Cassie's car. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Cassie first decided to drive to the high school to show Allison, since it was her first day tomorrow.

A few minutes later they arrived. "This is where you'll be attending for now on." Cassie said, pointing to the school.

Allison stared out the window at her new high school. "It looks nice."

"Do you want to get out and look at it a little more?" Cassie asked.

"Ok."

Cassie pulled two umbrellas out of her bag and handed one to Allison.

"Geez, is it always raining here?" Allison stepped out of the car and quickly opened the umbrella.

"Good ol' Washington." Cassie said walking over to her.

They walked to the front of the school and Cassie walked over to the front doors.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"It should be open, it's Sunday. Usually the office workers are here, so the doors shouldn't be locked. I can give you a small tour of the school if you want." Cassie said, closing her umbrella.

"Uh, ok." Cassie opened the door and held it open for Allison.

They both wiped their feet on the doormat and tip toed past the main office.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" The brunette asked.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's just I thought it would be nice to show you around a little. I would have appreciated it when I first came here." she said, remembering how hard it was being the new kid.

Allison nodded her head. "So.. why do you live with Jane?" She had been wondering ever since she arrived.

Cassie was silent for a moment.

"I-If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. Um, my mom.. she died. I didn't have any other relatives to go to. Jane took me in." They continued walking down the hall.

Allison looked down. "I'm sorry.. My mother also passed away. A few weeks ago, actually." Allison's voice cracked.

Cassie froze and looked at her cousin. "Allison, I'm so sorry." she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright."

They walked a few minutes in silence and then turned and walked upstairs. "What about you?" Cassie asked. "How come you had to move to Chance Harbor?"

"It's _extremely_ complicated." Allison said with a forced laugh.

_Complicated enough to be that she's a witch? _"I'm sure I'll understand." she said, trying to persuade Allison to tell her.

Allison didn't know what to say. _Why did I say that? I should have just made up an excuse!_ "I'll tell you some other time." she said.

Cassie nodded.

_"What are you two doing?" _They turned around and Cassie recognized that it was the assistant principle standing at the end of the hallway.

"Crap." Cassie muttered. "Um, I was just showing her around, she's new." Cassie explained, walking over to her.

"If you wanted to show a new student around, you need to do it _before _school. Not on the weekend." she said directing them downstairs and out of the school.

Cassie and Allison both opened their umbrellas and walked over to Cassie's car.

"Well that was embarrassing. Sorry." Cassie said getting into the car.

Allison laughed. "It's ok."

The rest of their tour Cassie drove Allison all over Chance Harbor. Although Cassie didn't like calling it a "tour", she felt like a horrible guide. She's only lived in Chance Harbor for a few months, who was _she _to be showing her around?

After about an hour of driving around, Cassie starting heading back to their house. She took Allison to the pier, showed her some cool shops that Cassie enjoyed shopping at, and the Java Brew where Cassie had recently been hired.

"We're going back home already?" Allison asked, noticing Cassie turning down the street her new house was on.

"No, I just have to use the bathroom. You can stay in the car, I'll be right out." she said quickly.

Allison was confused by Cassie's strange behavior. "Uh ok."

She ran across her front yard in the rain and quickly went inside. As soon as Cassie got in the door she pulled out her phone and called Diana. She paced back and forth nervously.

_"Are you on your way?" _Diana asked.

_"Yeah, but.. are you sure we should do this?"_

_"Cassie, she might be another member of our circle. We need to know if she is."  
_

_"Yeah, might**.**"_

_"We're just going to talk to her. And if she's not a witch Adam found a mind erase spell. It makes a person forget the past few hours."_

_"But Diana, there's still a chance she isn't a witch!"_

Cassie could practically hear Diana rolling her eyes over the phone.

_"Cassie, the chances of her not being a witch are very small. In most cases where a child is born to a witch and a human the child takes most traits from the witch."_

_"Just, Diana, please. Atleast give her a few more days to settle in before piling all this on top of her."_

Just then she heard a muffling sound coming from the phone.

"_Look, just get over here! And don't forget to bring Jake." _Cassie recognized Faye's voice. She then noticed Faye had already hung up.

Cassie sighed and went outside and over to Jake's house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Jake opened the door. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jake followed Cassie over to her car and got in the back seat.

Jake greeted Allison.

She smiled in return but was confused and didn't know what was going on. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Just going somewhere." She said as they sped off. Cassie could sense that Allison was uncomfortable, she guessed it was because Jake was in the car. She felt bad for not telling her but she wasn't about to tell her where they were actually going.

About ten minutes later they arrived at the abandoned house. Cassie and Jake both hopped out of the car but Allison stayed in for a second.

"Ok then…" she muttered as she slowly got out and walked over to them.

She followed them both over to the front of the old house.

"What is this place?" she asked as Cassie opened the door. All three of them stepped inside and the floor creaked beneath them.

"Just a place my friends and I hang out at." she said.

Allison looked around and cringed at the spiderwebs hanging in the doorway. "Why would you want to hang out here?" she asked.

Neither of them replied and kept walking. Jake took the lead and led them upstairs to where they planned to meet the rest of their circle. Jake reached the top of the stairs and nodded to Adam.

"They're here." Adam said softly to Diana.

Jake walked over to the others and then Allison and Cassie came in. Cassie didn't walk over to her circle and stayed next to Allison.

Allison laughed awkwardly. "Um, what's going on?" she asked, looking nervously at the five intimidating teenagers staring back at her.

Faye stepped forward and started walking towards her. "Well look at you, the lucky girl who gets to be the newest member of our cir-"

Adam cleared his throat and Cassie stepped in front of Allison protectively. "Back off, Faye." she said in a stern voice.

Allison looked at Cassie confused. "The newest member of what?"

Cassie looked at Diana, not knowing what to say.

Diana could sense the fear in Allison. She got up and walked over to her and gave a warm smile. "Well, I think the best thing to do right now, would be to introduce ourselves. I'm Diana." she said. "That's Adam, Melissa, Jake, and Faye." she pointed to each of them.

Allison nodded slowly.

A few seconds passed by in silence when suddenly Faye broke it. "Can we get to the point of this already?"

"Get to the point of what?" Allison asked, annoyed.

Diana felt something odd about Allison, put she couldn't place her finger on what it was. She looked at the ground trying to find the right words. "Allison, is there something different about you?"

Faye rolled her eyes. _Not this shit again. _"Spit it out, Diana." she encouraged.

"Different? Like what?" Allison asked.

Adam walked over to Diana and whispered in her ear. "Just ask her. If she isn't a witch, we can just use the spell I found on her." he said.

Diana nodded and then looked back at Allison. "Are you a.. witch?"

Allison laughed. "Uh... _what_?"

Melissa stood up and walked over to them. "She seriously doesn't know?"

"How does she _not_ know? Aren't you like 16? How have you not found your Book of Shadows yet?" Faye asked, looking at Allison confused.

Melissa elbowed Faye. "Neither have we!"

"You know what I mean, Melissa." Faye said.

Melissa walked over to Allison and got close to her. "There's something off about her." she observed.

Allison stepped back.

Cassie nodded in agreement. "I know, I've sensed it since the moment I met her."

Allison was getting irritated. "What the hell are any of you talking about? God, you're all psycho." she started walking away but Jake grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." he said.

She snatched her arm away from him.

"Allison, please just calm down." Cassie said. "Hear us out."

"You're telling me to hear you out? Ok, please continue on about how I'm a witch." she said sarcastically, anger flooding her eyes.

"We all are." Faye said.

Cassie was frustrated about how Allison was acting but then she remembered how she felt a few months ago when she found out that she was a witch. She suddenly understood Allison's anger and confusion a little more.

Jake stepped forward to Allison and she tried to keep from cowering away. She wasn't afraid of Jake but he did intimidate her. "I think I know what's up with her." he said.

"What is it?" Adam asked walking over to him.

"Something is blocking her powers."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

Jake continued looking at Allison with confusion. "Someone put a spell on her." he said. "I think it's been on her for years." he added.

"Is that even possible?" Adam asked. "A spell that can block a witch's magic?"

Jake looked at Adam. "Anything is possible when it comes to witchcraft."

"Cassie, Adam, Jake, get your Book of Shadows. There might be something about it in there. I'll go get mine."

They each nodded.

Allison continued standing in silence. _I don't know why I'm freaking out about this so much. I mean my boyfriend is a werewolf... Most of my beliefs about the supernatural were questioned after moving to Beacon Hills. But me being a witch?_

* * *

"I don't see anything in here about a spell that can block someone's magic." Diana said, flipping through the pages of her Book of Shadows. "And can spells even last for years?" she asked, looking at Jake.

He nodded. "I've heard that if the witch is powerful enough, it can last for a very long time." Jake said, not looking up from his book.

Diana looked at Adam hopefully. "Have you found anything?"

Adam shook his head and then continued scanning the page.

"What about you, Cassie?" she asked.

Cassie sighed. "Nope."

Jake turned around and looked at Faye and Melissa who were both sitting on the couch. "Could you two please make yourselves useful and get a book from one of the bookshelves and see if you can find anything?"

Faye scowled. "_Look at us, we found our book of shadows.. blah blah blah."_ she mocked, standing up and walking over to one of the bookshelves.

Melissa laughed. "I'm sure we'll find ours soon." she reassured.

Allison sat on the couch looking at her phone. "Can I leave?" she asked.

Cassie turned around and looked at her. "..I guess." she said reluctantly.

Allison got up and started walking towards the stairs but Cassie stood up and rushed over to her.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all this. I know it seems crazy, but please, you have to believe me."

Allison nodded. "It's ok. It's actually not as crazy as I thought."

Cassie turned her head. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind.." Allison said quickly. She started walking down the stairs again but then turned around. "Is Jane also a.."

Cassie nodded, already knowing what she was going to ask.

Allison paused. "So that means that my mom was also..."

She nodded again.

Allison pursed her lips and then continued walking down the stairs.

"Wait." Cassie said. Allison turned around. Cassie pulled her car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Allison. "You'll need these if you want to go home. I'll ask Jake to drive me."

Allison nodded and then continued on her way.

Cassie walked over to the others.

"Is she still mad?" Faye asked, looking up from a book she had in her lap.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but she definitely isn't happy."

"Didn't Adam go after you on your first day and do magic with you to show that you really were a witch?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe someone should do that with Allison." she suggested.

"But her powers are blocked. She can't do magic." Cassie said.

"Yeah, but someone could do magic for her. So she at least knows we aren't lying about being witches." Melissa said.

Jake stood up. "I'll do it." he volunteered.

Faye narrowed her eyes. "Why do _you_ want to do it?" she asked, suspicious.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"_Right..._" Faye rolled her eyes.

"Do the spell 'A drop of water as light as air', that's what Adam did with me." Cassie suggested and then turned to Adam and smiled.

He nodded and got up and went downstairs and out of the abandoned house to try and catch Allison before she left.

Jake could tell that Allison didn't like him, especially after he rudely grabbed her. He wanted to try and change that.

"Hey wait up!" he called.

She was just about to get in the car when she stopped. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To show you something." he motioned for her to come over to him.

She reluctantly closed the car door and walked over to him. She followed him deeper into the forest and then he stopped. He picked up a leaf of the ground that had a water droplet sitting on top of it.

"Watch this." he said. He placed the leaf in the palm of his hand. "A drop of water as light as air. A drop of water as light as air. A drop of water as light as air." he repeated.

Allison stared at the leaf unamused, but then the droplet rose off the leaf and floated between them. She couldn't believe it.

Jake smiled when he looked at Allison and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"You're doing this?" she asked, amazed.

He nodded.

Then they both looked around them and saw hundreds of water droplets were floating.

"It's beautiful." she smiled.

"It is." Jake agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I tried to make it up by making this chapter a lot longer than the first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/liked/followed, it really means a lot to me :) I hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought! Hopefully I will be uploading at least once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Relations

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Cassie asked as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Allison shrugged. "A little, but I'll be ok." she said.

They both grabbed their bags and got out of the car and started walking towards the school.

"Hey guys." Diana said, catching up to them

"Hey." Cassie smiled.

"Hi." Allison said.

They continued walking. "So are you excited for your first day?" Diana asked, looking eagerly at Allison.

"Well, I don't know that _excited _would be the right word..." They all laughed.

"So Diana, do you know where Allison is supposed to pickup her schedule?" Cassie asked.

"Front office."

They reached inside the school and walked all the way down the main hall and to the front office. Cassie and Diana stood next to the door and Allison walked to the front desk where a student aid was standing.

He noticed her approaching him. "Hello." he said. "Are you new? Never seen you around before."

She nodded.

The boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "So, I'll need to get you your schedule." He walked behind the desk and opened a drawer next to him and pulled out a box and set it on the desk. "Name?" he asked.

"Allison Argent."

He paused. "Argent?" he asked strangely.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly. "No, not at all." he looked through the papers and then pulled one out. "Here you are." he handed her the paper.

Allison grabbed her schedule from him and stuffed it in her bag. "Thanks..."

"Mason."

"Mason." she repeated and then smiled.

He smirked. "I'll see you around."

She gave a small smile and then walked over to Cassie and Diana. As soon as they exited the office Mason quickly pulled out his phone. "You will not believe who I just talked to."

* * *

Allison unfolded her schedule. "Ok, I've got English first."

"With Mrs. Connors?" Diana asked.

She looked down at her schedule again and then nodded.

"Awesome, we have the same class!" Diana said enthusiastically.

Cassie frowned. "You guys are lucky. I have geometry first, it should be illegal to do math this early in the morning!" she complained and Allison laughed.

Just then the minute bell rang. "We better get going." Diana said. "Don't wanna make you late on your first day."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

They both said goodbye to Cassie and Diana lead Allison to their English class. They arrived inside just as the bell rang. Diana walked over to her teacher and Allison trailed behind. "Good morning, Mrs. Connors." Diana smiled sweetly at the heavyset red haired women sitting at her desk.

"Good morning, Diana!" Mrs. Connors leaned to the side so that she could see Allison who was standing awkwardly behind Diana. "This must be our new student, no need to be shy!"

Allison nodded and Mrs. Connors looked down at her seating chart. "You can sit in front of..." she scanned the class for empty seats. "Kayla. Kayla please raise your hand." Allison turned around and saw a blonde haired girl near the back of the class raising her hand. She walked over to the seat in front of the girl, trying to ignore all the stares she was getting.

Diana walked to her seat and Mrs. Connors stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the class. "Everyone please take out a piece of paper, we will be taking notes on the structural features of literature." The entire class groaned and she laughed. "Come on guys, it's only the third month of school!"

Allison pulled her binder out of her bag and pulled out a piece of blank lined paper. She was just about to put her binder away when the boy in front of her turned around.

"Can I borrow a piece of p-" he looked up and saw that it was Allison. "Wow, when I said 'see you around' I didn't meet immediately." he chuckled.

She recognized that it was the boy from the office and gave a small laugh. She opened up her binder again and handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." he set the paper on his desk but turned back to Allison. He rested his chin on his hand. "So, how are you liking Chance Harbor?"

She shrugged. "It's cool."

He widened his eyes. "Cool? That's all I get?"

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Ok, AMAZING! I don't know, I've only been here a couple days!"

He nodded. "So where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

"Beacon Hills... hm never heard of it. But I bet it was pretty cool if _you_ lived there." he winked and Allison rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

Mrs. Connors cleared her throat. "Mr. Williams, I know that the new girl is _very _interesting, but I would appreciate it if you would please pay attention and take notes like the rest of the class."

Mason rolled his eyes and turned back to his seat.

Just then Allison's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was a text from Diana. She put her hands under her desk to try and hide that she had her phone out and then opened the message.

_I have never seen that guy talk to like anyone before! He's kind of a quiet loner type. I guess he really likes u! ;)_

Allison looked over to Diana who was sitting a few desks away from her and rolled her eyes.

_oh come on, he was just being nice. and what do you mean __he's a 'loner type'? he seems pretty outgoing to me!_

Diana looked to Allison and simply shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The bell rang and Melissa hopped out of her desk and walked into the hallway. She pulled out her phone and called Faye.

_"Hey it's Faye, if I didn't answer your call, it's probably because I don't care."_

Melissa rolled her eyes and called again.

_"If you're going to bitch to me about missing first period, save it. I'm on my way right now."_

"Why couldn't you come to class?" Melissa asked.

_"My mom left early for work and forgot to wake me up. I'm going out the door right now."_ Melissa could hear the irritability in Faye's voice.

"Ok, I'll see you in science." Melissa hung up the phone and continued to her second period.

* * *

Faye put her phone back in her pocket and locked the front door. She walked down the steps of the porch and headed to school. Usually she would hate walking to school but she decided it would be nice to get some fresh air. She put her headphones in and turned up the volume. She reached a crosswalk and stopped at the red light. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a quickly approaching boy, looking like he was in some kind of a rush, his backpack bouncing with each step. She stepped aside trying to avoid being touched, but as he got closer to her, he began to slow.

"Hello." he said looking at her with great interest.

She pulled out one of her blaring headphones. "What?"

He frowned slightly. "I said hello."

Faye looked around. "Uh... hi?"

The light turned green and she started walking, faster than before. He quickly caught up to her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Faye."

He smiled slightly. "I'm Vincent."

She turned to him and got a good look at him. By now she could see his underdeveloped cheekbones and sickly pale skin color. He looked creepy to say the least.

"Thats nice..." she said uninterested. She put her headphone back in her ear.

"Why are you walking so fast?" he asked, catching up to her. "Can you slow down?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled a headphone out, again. "I'm going to school and I'm in a hurry." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm going to school too. Can we walk together?"

Faye sighed deeply. _Who the hell is this weirdo? _"You know, I kind of like walking by myself, sorry." she said insincerely.

He was silent but kept walking next to her.

"God damnit." Faye muttered under her breath.

"What?" Vincent asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just these damn heels." she looked down at her feet. "My ankles are aching."

Vincent was confused as too why she would walk to school in heels in the first place, but he chose not to say anything. "I-I can drive you too school if you want."

Faye raised an eyebrow. "Uh.."

"I mean tomorrow... not right now." he laughed awkwardly.

"I'll pass." she said simply.

A few minutes later they reached the school and Faye walked in the front doors and then turned to Vincent. "Well it was _not_ nice getting to know you. See ya." she strutted away, leaving Vincent dumbfounded.

* * *

Jake tossed and turned in bed but couldn't call back asleep. He leaned up and looked at his alarm clock. _10:23am_ blinked back at him. The only thing he could think about was Allison. Well, Allison's magic dilemma. He had read every single page of his Book of Shadows and there was not _one _thing about a spell that could be used to block magic. He had even spent hours searching it on the internet, but he got nothing. Of course there was ash and salt which could be made to block a witch's power if they were in a circle of it, but there wasn't anything about a spell that could do that.

He decided to go to the library to do some research. He was doubtful that he would actually find anything but he decided it wouldn't hurt to try. He got up and put on clean clothes and headed to the library. When he got there he went straight to the Folklore section, this wasn't the first time he needed to research witchcraft.

* * *

The sixth period bell just rang, ending a long, hard day at high school. Faye and Melissa both hopped out of their seats and headed for the principles office, so that Faye's mom could give them a ride home.

"Hey, Mom." Faye said, taking a seat on top of Dawn's desk.

"Hello, Faye, Melissa." Dawn greeted. She paperclipped a stack of papers and put them in her desk.

Faye twirled her hair with her finger out of boredom. "Are you going to drive us home, or do you have to stay?" she asked.

Dawn grabbed her purse. "I'm afraid I have to go to a meeting in ten minutes. You guys will have to walk home."

Faye sighed dramatically.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Faye, we live like six blocks away."

"Exactly!" Faye picked her bag off the ground and headed towards the door. "C'mon, Melissa."

Melissa followed after Faye and they walked out entrance of the school. When they started walking down the steps, out of the corner of Faye's eye she noticed the boy who had walked with her that morning, about twenty feet away. "_Shit. _Melissa keep walking and don't look left." Faye grabbed Melissa's arm and started walking faster.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

Vincent noticed Faye rushing by and gave an awkward smile. "Faye!" She pretended not to hear him and kept walking. "Faye!" he yelled a little louder.

Melissa couldn't help herself and looked to the direction of the yelling. "Who is that?" she asked.

Faye sighed. "Just this weirdo who walked with me this morning. I think he's new, he got transferred into one of my classes today and he kept _staring_ at me."

The shorter brunette shrugged. "Sounds like he has some freaky crush on you or something."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I _don't_ need. Freaky-weirdo-stalker-nerds."

Melissa raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Faye looked to the left, thinking she was in the clear, but then saw that he was running towards them. "_Fuck."_ she whispered.

"Did you hear me calling you?" he asked.

Faye looked around. "You were calling me? Didn't hear anything." Melissa bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

He looked at Melissa. "Hi, I'm Vincent, Faye's friend."

"I wouldn't use the word '_friend_'." Faye said, under her breath.

"Huh?" Vincent asked.

Melissa noticed Cassie and Allison getting into their car. "Oh, ummm.. We've got to go, that's our ride!" Melissa grabbed Faye's arm and ran over to the parking lot.

"Nice save, Melissa!" Faye praised and gave her a high five.

They reached Cassie's car just as she was pulling out and Cassie rolled down her window.

"I have never been more happy to see you!" Faye said in an overly enthusiastic tone.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Do you need a ride?" she deadpanned.

They both nodded and hopped in the backseat. "Sorry, Cas. Faye needed an escape plan from some freaky weird dude, I saw you and took the opportunity."

Cassie nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. "Don't worry guys, I'll always be there to rescue you from the _freaky weird dudes_." They all laughed.

* * *

Cassie had finished dropping off Faye and Melissa at their houses and was now heading home with Allison. She hadn't seen Adam all day and was wondering why he didn't come to school. She had texted him earlier but he never replied. She dropped Allison off and told her she was going over to the Boathouse to see if everything was alright. When she arrived she noticed more cars there then usual.

She entered the Boathouse and saw Adam rushing to take orders. She got closer to him and noticed he was sweating and had bags under his eyes. "Hey, are you ok? Where is your dad?" she asked.

Adam looked up for a brief moment and then continued writing down orders. "He's passed out in the back. I've been working all day, I couldn't make it to school."

Cassie stuck a hand out and rubbed his shoulder. "Can't you just close the place for a couple of hours, enough for you to go to school? You've been missing a lot lately."

He shook his head. "We need all the money we can get. The Boathouse is getting closer and closer to going under."

Cassie looked down and then looked back up to him hopefully. "Well it's really busy today! That's good! Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but, It's just me and three other workers."

"Well maybe you could hire some more people?"

Adam shook his head. "Like I said, we need all the money we can get. If we hire more people it will just cancel out all the money we make on busy days like this, which doesn't happen very often." he said, rushing over to the kitchen to give incoming orders.

Cassie followed after him. "Maybe I can help out?" she asked.

"You don't have to do that." he started walking away to deliver drinks but Cassie grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back room.

"Cassie, I don't have time for this." he said in a stern voice.

She ignored him. "Adam, your father needs help. I know you say he's getting better, but each time he _does_ get better he just ends up relapsing." Adam looked like he had tears in his eyes, but Cassie decided to keep going. "I'm sorry that I'm sticking my nose in your business, but your father's decisions are starting to effect _you_. You look like you haven't slept in three days and you show up to school like two days out of each week. This _can't_ keep going on."

He looked down. "I-I know he needs help." his lips quivered.

Cassie brought his gaze to hers. "Your father loves you so much, if you tell him you're concerned, he won't be angry. I'm sure he would be willing to get help." she gave him a hug. He hugged her for a long time and didn't want to ever let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heyyyyy, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took me SO LONG to upload this, I was having major writers block. Also I just want to say that the story is going to be more about _everyone_ now, instead of just Allison. Because I know in the first two chapters Allison was pretty much in every part. But don't worry, she still is pretty much the main character in this! I hope you guy's liked this chapter! Poor Adam!

P.S. Vincent is actually based off of this dude who creeps on me in real life! Like he actually started talking to me the exact way he did to Faye (super creepy!) So yeah, if your wondering why I'm kind of being mean to his character in this and future chapters, that's why! My friend and I thought it would be funny to put him in this. But don't worry, his character will have purpose!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyssssss... (PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!) OK... So, I have decided to rewrite this story. Because I feel like I rushed it and didn't take enough time on it as I should have, especially on chapters two and three. However, I'm not going to delete this, yet, because I want you guys to still be able to follow it so when I DO update it and put the new version of the story up, you will be able to see it. So I'm going to be rewriting it from the very beginning, but don't worry it will be the same concept and all. Sorry that I'm doing this, it's just I started writing in like January so I haven't been doing it for very long, so I feel like if I started this story over it would be a lot better. I'm going to take time to write hopefully at least the first three chapters and make sure they are exactly how I would like and then I will upload them. When I upload them it will probably be near the end of this month or the beginning of June, because like I said I want to make sure I spend lots of time and effort on it. I'm really sorry if this makes any of you angry, but I promise it will be better when I try it a second time :) Thank you all for supporting me.


End file.
